The purpose for the Research Support Core of the RCSM is to provide the affiliated faculty with services for day-to-day management of their respective research grants and methodological support for proposed symptom related studies. Affiliated faculty include the current recipients of federal grants in symptom description and management as well as the pilot studies proposed to be funded through the RCSM. This purpose will be served through meeting the following specific aims to provide: 1) data management support for ongoing affiliated RCSM faculty, 2) complementary data analytic support for currently funded symptom studies, as well as the primary data analytic support for the pilot studies, 3) methodological support in the planning and conduct of single site and multisite symptom studies to RCSM affiliated faculty, and 4) learning opportunities for both masters and doctoral students interested in symptoms and their management.